Greyish Wednesday
by Arianne794
Summary: Summary : Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi, semuanya menjadi tak berarti. Sama seperti saat tanganmu terlalu lama berada di dalam air es, maka kau tak akan merasakan apapun selain kebas saat tanganmu menyentuh balok esnya; mati rasa. / HunHan. GenderSwitch. Just call it angst if this can be called angst.


**Greyish Wednesday**

By Arianne794

Lu Han (GS) / Oh Se Hun

Mystery, Hurt, Angst, Lilbit' Romance

Oneshot/T/K(?)

Warn : This is GenderSwitch!Lu. Don't like, don't read. **Lots of weirdo things!** And typo(s). :"D Thankseu!

.

.

Ini semua tentang hari Rabu yang selalu kelabu—read mendung dan hujan saat jam pulang tiba, dan game favorit teman saya, Dark Corridors 2, yang jatuhnya malah seperti ini saat tertulis. (I'm Not Promoting). Dan juga, piano tua milik kakak sepupu yang sering sekali berbunyi sendiri saat saya datang ke rumah. :"D Just Hope You Like It! Maybe you can play Sherina's 'Simfoni Hitam' if you want to get the same feel as me. ^^

Summary : Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi, semuanya menjadi tak berarti. Sama seperti saat tanganmu terlalu lama berada di dalam air es, maka kau tak akan merasakan apapun selain kebas saat tanganmu menyentuh balok esnya; mati rasa. / HunHan. GenderSwitch. Just call it angst if this can be called angst.

 **.**

 **This is** **My OWN** **FanFic!**

 **Do Not Copy Without Credit Nor Do Plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

Rabu, 30 Maret

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan di atas lantai koridor yang menguarkan hawa dingin—seakan ada balok-balok es di bawah lantai bernoda itu. Matanya terpancang kedepan, menatap udara kosong. Tak ada hal berarti yang ia lakukan selain berjalan tanpa nyawa dengan kedua tangan tergantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya, bersebelahan dengan luka yang menggores pahanya tepat di bawah garis rok yang ia kenakan.

Ini adalah hari Rabu, hari dimana semua penderitaannya mencapai puncaknya tiap minggu. Hari dimana seisi kelas akan mendiamkannya, menganggapnya hanya kumpulan udara tak berbentuk yang tak terlihat, dan hari dimana jika ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas ia akan dilempari hujatan, hinaan, caci maki, berikut benda-benda semacam gumpalan kertas, sampah, atau yang paling menjijikkan tomat-tomat kelewat matang yang baunya memualkan, atau telur, atau yang paling melukai batu dan tanah yang dihamburkan ke depan wajahnya. Itu semua ia terima dari orang-orang yang mengklaim diri sendiri sebagai manusia. Ya, manusia, kau tak salah dengar.

Sebenarnya, hal itu terjadi hampir tiap hari, selama hampir 2 bulan lamanya, tapi, seperti yang ku katakan tadi; Rabu adalah puncaknya.

"Tch, menyedihkan…" Ia menggumam seorang diri, tanpa nada berarti, hampa.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat telinganya menangkap alunan piano lirih, lalu ia menoleh ke kanan, ke mulut sebuah koridor tua. Koridor yang menuju ruang seni musik dan suara yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Ia melangkahkan kaki kesana, seperti hari-hari biasa. Mengikuti alunan lirih dari sana.

Semakin ia dekat dengan pintu berwarna cokelat pudar itu, suara yang ia dengar makin jelas. Dan Luhan berhenti di depan pintu itu. Luhan tersenyum teramat tipis ketika melihat seseorang berseragam sama dengannya di dalam sana tengah mendentingkan piano dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Deritan mengerikan pintu tua terdengar saat Luhan masuk kesana. Seketika alunan piano itu terhenti dan seseorang itu menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Kembali lagi?" Suara bass dengan nada menyebalkan sarat ejekan itu mengudara saat Luhan meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa usang yang sudah tak jelas apa warna aslinya—antara putih atau cokelat.

"Nada bicaramu kurang ajar untuk gadis sepertiku." Kata Luhan. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan seringaian di belah bibir pucatnya.

"Kau kebal dengan itu semua." Masih ada ejekan di sana dan Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja hari ini, tidak ada telur busuk atau tomat atau hal lainnya; mereka tidak menyentuhmu?" Tanya pemuda itu. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku dapat beberapa sayatan." Pemuda itu lantas menatap tubuh Luhan secara terang-terangan dan mendapati sayatan menghiasi beberapa bagian kulit putih itu; samping paha, betis, lengan, dan di bawah rahang kanannya. Sayatan itu mulai membengkak dengan darah kering di sekitarnya.

"Woah, menakjubkan. Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja?"

Luhan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Katakan itu pada laki-laki bodoh yang dipukuli sampai mati hanya untuk harga dirinya."

"Ah, kau benar, walaupun sebenarnya sudah sangat terlambat." Sahut pemuda itu dengan sedikit jenaka.

"Mainkan sesuatu untukku." Lirih Luhan, dengan nada kosong. Seakan ia akan mati jika pemuda itu tak memainkan lagu untuknya.

Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda pucat itu kembali ke posisinya dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano usang berlapis debu itu; memainkan lagu tak berlirik yang selalu berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya ada satu kesamaan di sana : penderitaan, keputusasaan, dan kemarahan; tiga hal yang menjadi ruh dari lagu yang tercipta dari jemari kurus panjang itu.

Luhan menikmati nada-nada yang seakan menelusupi tiap pori tubuhnya itu. Matanya mulai menatap intens ke pemuda itu saat lagu mulai menuju _chorus_.

Rambutnya berwarna cokelat pekat, senada dengan warna piano tua dan pupil matanya. Wajahnya tegas dengan garis rahang tajam dan bentuk alis yang sama tajamnya, cukup baik untuk mengintimidasi. Lalu tangannya … kokoh dan sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang jangkung. Kulit pemuda itu keseluruhan putih, mendekati pucat mayat—atau memang bukan mendekati lagi.

Luhan bertemu dengannya saat tanpa sengaja bersembunyi di ruang tua ini. Bersembunyi dari kejaran manusia-manusia keji yang menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh dengan kondisi kacau balau; seragam sobek dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Dan tanpa Luhan ketahui darimana datangnya, pemuda itu menepuk kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan dalam lututnya yang tertekuk dengan posisi sejajar dengannya. Berkata dengan lancar; _kau kacau dan menyedihkan_.

Lalu pemuda itu memeluknya, menenggelamkannya dalam kungkungan tubuh sebeku es; membuat orang-orang yang menendang pintu ruangan itu dengan maksud mencarinya tidak melihat keberadaannya. Luhan hanya mengingat suara kesal dan suhu dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai akhirnya semuanya gelap dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terbangun ketika langit sudah menghitam. Sendirian.

Alunan piano itu berhenti bersamaan dengan Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kurasa sudah waktumu untuk pulang dan menangis di bantalmu." Kata pemuda itu tanpa nada berarti. Luhan tersenyum tipis, dengan sorot mata sendu.

"Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi, semuanya menjadi tak berarti. Sama seperti saat tanganmu terlalu lama berada didalam air es, maka kau tak akan merasakan apapun selain kebas saat tanganmu menyentuh balok esnya; mati rasa." Kata Luhan dengan nada miris.

Pemuda itu berhenti memainkan jari di pinggiran piano; matanya tak berkedip saat kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Luhan. Ia tahu benar seperti apa perasaan itu; kebas, mati rasa, atau kata lain yang sama artinya dengan itu. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu yang menjadi masa-masa kelamnya berputar dalam pikirannya dengan cepat dan berulang-ulang; saat dirinya hanya diam tak lagi membalas saat pukulan-pukulan itu menghantam seluruh bagian tubuhnya, saat tendangan keras di dadanya hanya ia rasakan bak himpitan kasur saat ia tidur telungkup; tak ada hal berarti yang ia rasakan, namun bukan berarti ia baik-baik saja. Semua rasa sakit itu sudah teramat sering menghampiri dirinya. Tapi sekarang ia cukup senang terbebas dari hal itu dan memberikan sedikit 'hal' bagi mereka. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, hanya pada salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya pemuda itu. Luhan menatap bertanya namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Ya, Sehun…" Dan Luhan hanya tak punya pilihan.

Pemuda itu, Sehun, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pelan menuju Luhan hingga dekat sekali. Ia merendahkan wajahnya sedikit demi bertatapan langsung dengan Luhan yang mendongak. Ia berbisik.

"Tutup matamu dan kau akan lihat apa yang selama ini ingin kau lihat, Luhan…"

Luhan menutup matanya dan ia langsung merasakan disorientasi tempatnya berpijak. Ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing dan merasakan hawa dingin mulai menusuk sampai ke tulangnya. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja pemuda di depannya ini.

Luhan membuka matanya saat hawa dingin itu memudar dan digantikan dengan hawa hangat yang menerpa bagian punggungnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sehun tengah menoleh ke kiri, dan Luhan mengikutinya. Ia langsung sadar ia berada di ruang yang sama, hanya saja berbeda suasana. Dinding ruang seni musik dan suara ini tak mengelupas, berwarna putih bersih senada dengan satu-satunya sofa yang ada. Piano cokelat itu masih mengkilap. Jadi seperti ini keadaan baik dari ruangan ini di masa lalu? Luhan bahkan bisa melihat keluar dimana beberapa sudut sekolah terlihat dari jendela kaca yang disusupi sinar matahari. Hangat sekali.

"Ini tempat favoritku. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini." Kata Sehun. Luhan melihat seseorang masuk dan matanya membulat.

"Itu kau…" Lirih Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan rambut hitamku?"

"Aku suka, kau lebih baik tanpa poni, Sehun-ah. Dan, ternyata kulitmu memang pucat sejak dulu."

"Ya…"

"Kau sendiri di sini?"

Seseorang lain masuk ke ruangan itu dan lantas merangkul Sehun 'lama'.

 _"_ _Hei, kau selalu saja kesini Sehun!"_

Pemuda seumuran Sehun berkulit sedikit lebih cokelat daripada Sehun itu berkata dengan akrab. Sehun lama tersenyum. _"Memangnya kemana lagi?"_

"Tidak, aku kerap bersamanya." Jawab Sehun.

Setelah itu mereka duduk berjajar dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Luhan membulatkan mata mendengar lagu itu. "Kau bisa memainkan lagu seindah itu." Kata Luhan, definisi indah untuk kata bahagia. Lagu itu penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hal berikutnya membuatku kehilangan kemampuan untuk kembali memainkan lagu bahagia seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba penglihatan Luhan berputar dan ia makin mendekatkan diri kepada Sehun dan saat ia membuka mata, ia sudah berada di tempat berbeda. Di koridor selatan, Luhan bisa mengenalinya. Banyak sekali kumpulan siswa yang menggerombol di beberapa titik koridor dengan gestur membisikkan sesuatu, dari semua yang Luhan lihat ia tahu mereka sedang bergosip.

"Lihat…" Kata Sehun dengan mata terpejam. Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat pemuda pucat dengan rambut cokelat yang kini poninya sampai menutupi mata tengah berjalan menunduk. Itu Sehun, Sehun lama di masa lalu.

 _"_ _Apa dia tidak mempunyai malu? Kalau aku jadi dia aku sudah enyah dari sini!"_ Luhan mendengar itu dari salah satu siswa yang melayangkan tatapan sinis. Dan berikutnya, ucapan-ucapan serupa mengudara.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Kepala Sekolah Yoon?! Kenapa ia masih membiarkan bajingan itu di sini?! Dia hanya akan membuat sekolah tercemar!"_

 _"_ _Dia benar-benar mengerikan! Kudengar gadis itu hampir bunuh diri!"_

Luhan resah dan makin tak mengerti. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih memejamkan mata. "Sehun…" Katanya pelan dengan penuh harap. Sehun membuka matanya dan Luhan bisa melihat pancaran rasa terluka dari dalam sana.

"Ini semua aku rasakan sendirian, sama sepertimu…" Katanya dan Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan kedepan. Mereka sudah kembali ke ruang seni musik dan suara tadi. Dan Luhan langsung membekap mulutnya, tak bisa menahan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menghimpit dadanya.

Di sana, Sehun tengah di pukuli oleh beberapa siswa laki-laki dengan brutal. Pukulan dan tendangan keras menghantam tubuh Sehun yang sudah penuh luka dan memar bersamaan dengan umpatan-umpatan keji. Membuat pemuda itu terjatuh di lantai tanpa bisa memberikan sedikitpun pembelaan. "Ini saat aku mulai mati rasa, tubuhku kebas dengan rasa sakit." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinganya.

 _"_ _Apa kau tahu kau adalah lelaki paling brengsek di sini?! Kenapa kau tak juga enyah setelah melakukan perbuatan itu hah?! Apa tidak cukup kami memukulmu selama ini?!"_

 _"_ _Tampang malaikatmu sudah tak bisa menipu lagi, bajingan!"_

 _"_ _Seharusnya kau mendekam di penjara! Bukannya masih di sini seakan tak punya dosa!"_

 _~Bukan aku yang berdosa…~_

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun lama yang matanya memancarkan kekosongan. Suara hati itu… Luhan menatap Sehun yang memalingkan wajah. Dan iapun melihat pemuda berkulit sedikit cokelat tadi berdiri dari balik celah pintu. Matanya yang berair menatap penuh rasa bersalah kepada Sehun lama, tangannya terkepal erat.

"Bukan aku yang berdosa, bukan aku yang memperkosa gadis itu. Aku hanya menjadi kambing hitam dan dia sama sekali bungkam. Bisa kau rasakan betapa menyakitkannya itu? Aku hanya berharap dia tidak membuangku seperti sampah, tidak hanya diam setelah apa yang aku lakukan untuknya." Lirih Sehun dengan senyuman menyedihkan di bibirnya.

"Dia temanmu, dia temanmu… B-bagaimana bisa?" Lirih Luhan hampir tak terdengar. Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. Luhan kembali merasakan disorientasi.

Tubuhnya langsung ambruk lemas ke pelukan Sehun begitu pusingnya menghilang, tidak mempedulikan tubuh Sehun yang sebeku es. "Kau… Kau… Kenapa kau diam saja? K-kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?!" Lirihnya marah.

"Dia putra tunggal Kepala Sekolah Yoon, orang yang membiayaiku selama hidupku; ibuku teman baik mendiang Ibunya dulu. Beliau hampir bersujud di kakiku untuk itu."

"Itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan! Dia yang melakukan dosa dan bukan kau yang seharusnya menanggung akibat dari dosa itu!"

"Apa itu semua menjadi berarti sekarang? Duapuluh tahun sudah menjadikannya tak apa untukku."

"Untukmu? Lantas bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Tubuh Sehun menegang. "Ibumu masih hidup, kan? Aku yakin walau puluhan tahun berlalu pun, Ibumu masih merasakan sakit untukmu, Sehun."

"Ibuku… Dia hidup dengan baik bersama adikku." Lirih Sehun.

"Apapun itu, Luhan…" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan yang berlinang air mata. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihatnya. "Apa yang kau tangisi sekarang? Hidupmu tak jauh menyedihkan denganku." Air mata Luhan mengalir makin deras.

"Aku memperlihatkan itu semua padamu agar kau bisa memperbaiki ini semua. Jika mereka tak mau percaya, kau hanya harus pergi; jangan pedulikan kalimat mereka dan buat hidupmu menjadi lebih baik. Kau bisa pergi dan menjadi seseorang yang baru di tempat yang baru, Luhan. Jangan berakhir sepertiku." Kata Sehun dengan sepercik ketulusan yang membungkus kekhawatirannya. Luhan hanya diam membatu.

"Dan kau?" Kata Luhan dengan suara serak.

"Aku? Apa maksudmu dengan aku? Tidak ada yang bisa diubah." Kata Sehun dengan kekehan kecil. "Dan—"

Luhan menepis kedua tangan Sehun yang memegangi pundaknya. Begitu selesai melayangkan tatapan sulit diartikan untuk pemuda itu dan meraih tasnya di sofa, Luhan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Sehun terdiam. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum sendu. "—jangan lupa obati lukamu, Luhan…"

Lalu ruangan itu kosong dalam sekejap mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke lututnya yang ia tekuk; posisi favoritnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia mendekam di sudut kamar sempitnya sendirian. Dalam pikirannya berputar-putar kilasan kejadian yang begitu ia benci sampai ke sumsum tulangnya. Kejadian yang membuatnya harus merasakan semua hal menyakitkan ini.

"Apa salahku padamu?" Lirihnya penuh rasa sakit.

Luhan hanya siswa biasa di sekolahnya, ia mempunyai beberapa teman baik yang bisa menemaninya saat ia ingin membeli buku atau jalan-jalan di akhir pekan. Prestasinya tidak terlalu _mentereng_ namun juga tidak buruk; ia tak pernah keluar dari rentang 10 besar di kelasnya. Ia tak terlalu terkenal. Dan jika di sini bukan Luhan yang menjadi tokoh utama di sekolahnya, maka pasti ada orang lain yang mengisi posisi itu.

Ialah Im San Ha. Gadis tinggi semampai berotak jenius yang diberkati Tuhan sebuah wajah cantik rupawan. Gadis yang senyumannya melelehkan. Gadis yang menjuarai berbagai Olimpiade, menyumbangkan beberapa medali emas dan perak untuk sekolahnya. Gadis yang juga menyanggupkan diri menjadi Kapten Tim Basket Putri sekolah mereka walau hanya sebentar. Gadis itu adalah kesempurnaan bagi semua orang dan semua orang menyayanginya, mencintainya bahkan.

Tapi, kesempurnaan adalah omong kosong di dunia ini; sama sekali tak ada. Sanha bukan gadis baik hati seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan. Gadis itu adalah gadis ambisius pendendam, terlebih pada orang yang membuatnya gagal mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kupersingkat saja, orang itu Luhan.

Sanha menyukai salah seorang pemuda dari kelas lain, pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja sebenarnya, tapi teramat baik hati hingga membuat Sanha jatuh cinta. Namun naasnya, saat Sanha meminta pemuda itu untuk menerima perasaannya, pemuda itu menolak dengan halus. Mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki gadis lain yang ia cintai. Dan saat pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan Sanha, gadis itu mulai menumbuhkan dendam dalam hatinya.

 _"_ _Jangan katakan padanya; namanya Lu Han."_

Seperti cerita klise lainnya, Sanha patah hati, cinta pertamanya hancur begitu saja hanya karena gadis biasa yang bahkan tak lebih darinya. Sanha bukan gadis yang merasakan sulitnya kehidupan, keluarganya sempurna dan menjauhkannya dari segala macam rasa sulit dan penderitaan, dan pada akhirnya hal itulah yang paling menghancurkannya. Ia tak pernah merasakan sakit sebelum ini, dan ia tak bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Hal itu membuat semua rasa frustasi terhadap tuntutan keluarganya yang menginginkan kesempurnaan yang bertahun-tahun ia pendam dalam, meledak begitu saja. Membuatnya berpikiran pendek. Penolakan itu seolah menjadi pemantik untuk mmebakar seluruh kemarahan dan keputusasaannya akan penderitaannya.

Di hari Rabu, di petang hari saat seluruh siswa baru saja keluar kelas, Sanha berdiri di pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Menatap nanar ke bawah; berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Belum ada yang menyadari itu, sampai seseorang datang menggebrak pintu atap dan menarik Sanha turun dari pagar pembatas itu.

"Kau gila?!" Luhan berteriak keras didepan wajah Sanha. Luhan masih ingat jelas Sanha tertawa keras saat itu.

"Ya, aku gila! Aku gila karenamu!" Luhan menatap tak mengerti.

"Kau… Gadis jalang yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau! Kau! Kau yang membuatku gila, Luhan! Kau!" Sanha meracau dan membuat Luhan makin tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu kau tanya? Aku yang bertanya; apa yang dia lihat darimu hingga berani menolakku? Dan aku… Apa yang kurang dariku?! Apa yang diriku tak punya sedangkan kau mempunyainya?! Apa?! Apa yang membuatmu lebih dariku?!"

Luhan menggumamkan nama seorang pemuda dalam hatinya saat mendengar Sanha mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu. Nama pemuda yang Luhan tolak perasaannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau gila?" Luhan melirih. "Kau berniat mengakhiri hidupmu hanya karena patah hati? Bahkan banyak orang yang lebih menderita daripada dirimu! Kau bukannya tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup jika dia tidak mencintaimu! Banyak yang mencintaimu! Dan seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kau punya segalanya!"

"Hanya karena patah hati? Peduli apa kau?" Sanha sudah buta.

"Aku patah hati karena kau, Luhan. Dan semuanya menjadi lebih buruk, aku lelah menjadi boneka orang tuaku yang tamak akan keserakahan. Kau tahu apa tentang diriku, heum?"

Tatapan kosong Sanha berubah menjadi licik.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bahagia."

Sanha menarik kerah seragam Luhan sebelum mundur dan menjatuhkan diri dari pagar pembatas yang entah mengapa menjadi mudah dilewati. Luhan tertahan di sana saat Sanha meluncur bebas dan jatuh menghantam tanah. Diiringi teriakan memekakkan telinga yang memenuhi udara. Saat itu Luhan nanar, ia terserang shock luar biasa dan ia baru sadar apa yang menjadi niat Sanha menarik tubuhnya tadi, saat orang-orang berdatangan dan ia mendapatkan pukulan dan umpatan keji.

Sanha membuatnya terlihat sebagai pembunuh.

Orang-orang membuat banyak berita palsu saat Luhan mendekam di balik jeruji besi selama kurang lebih dua minggu, sembari mengikuti proses persidangan yang membuatnya merasakan kehancuran luar biasa. Tak banyak yang ia katakan selain "Aku bukan pembunuh." dan hal-hal serupa.

Seperti seharusnya, itu terbukti, rekaman kamera CCTV yang entah mengapa baru bisa ditemukan di persidangan terakhir menjadi bukti valid atas kasus itu. Namun, tak begitu saja Luhan bisa hidup dengan tenang. _Orang-orang butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan atas kematian Sanha._

Mereka menutup mata dan tetap menganggap Luhan sebagai pembunuh. Sekalipun ada segelintir orang yang simpati padanya, Luhan tahu mereka hanya tak mau terseret ikut menjadi bahan _bully_ dari orang-orang keji itu. Ia tak bisa apa-apa.

"Sehun-ah… Aku tak punya siapapun di dunia ini, tak ada yang akan sedih jika aku mengakhiri semua ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman. "Tidak kemana-mana."

"Sekarang Selasa, bukan Rabu." Kata Sehun. Dan Luhan kembali tersenyum. Mereka berada di ruang seni musik dan suara, ruang yang beberapa minggu terakhir tidak Luhan kunjungi.

"Sehun… Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun yang berdiri disamping jendela yang membiaskan cahaya matahari sore menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tertahan di sini."

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. "Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu?"

Sehun mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Luhan. Beberapa saat setelah kematian gadis itu, Sehun melihat seseorang berjubah hitam yang menggenggam tongkat sabit menyeret jiwa gadis itu. Sehun masih ingat betul teriakan kesakitan dari gadis menyedihkan itu.

"Setahuku, ia dibawa ke suatu tempat."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak?" Sehun mendengus. "Sudah kubilang. Aku dibunuh, bukan bunuh diri. Itu dua hal berbeda." Sehun mengatakannya dengan intonasi seringan kapas.

"Menurutmu, apakah dia akan mendapat kesempatan?"

"Semuanya akan mendapat kesempatan, sebesar apapun dosa yang diperbuat. Hanya saja, tentu ada hal yang harus dibayar." Kata Sehun dengan mata bergerak gelisah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura Luhan menggelap, tidak seperti biasanya. Gadis itu memang diliputi kesedihan dan penderitaan, namun bukan aura ini yang Sehun rasakan selama ini, bukan aura gelap seperti ini. Bukan aura keputusasaan yang begitu mendalam semacam in—

"Enyahkan niatmu!" Kata Sehun dengan intonasi meninggi. Matanya mendelik marah menatap Luhan yang sudah kosong.

"Kau bilang siapapun akan mendapat kesempatannya kan?" kata Luhan, dari genggaman tangannya muncul kilatan perak.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berakhir sepertiku! Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup, Luhan! Pergilah dari sini dan lupakan niatmu!" Sehun menggeram mendapati Luhan tak begitu peduli.

"Jangan mengatakan seolah kau tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, Sehun… Kau… Kau juga punya niat yang sama denganku, kau pernah punya niat yang sama… Hanya saja kau beruntung mereka membuatmu tak harus bunuh diri." Luhan menatapnya dingin. Dan Sehun terdiam, matanya makin menggelap.

"Aku tak mempunyai siapapun. Tak akan ada yang sedih jika aku mati."

Sehun melihatnya. Sehun melihat perasaan yang ada di kristal mata Luhan. Perasaan yang ia rasakan beberapa detik sebelum ia tak bernafas dulu; keputusasaan yang sebenarnya. Perasaan menyerah yang sebenarnya _._

 _Aku yang tak bisa melihatmu mati, Luhan…_

"Aku tak sanggup…"

Begitu Luhan melirih, Sehun langsung berjalan kearah Luhan dan menyentak gadis itu untuk berdiri, melempar pisau lipat yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kau juga beruntung karena aku tak akan membuatmu bunuh diri…"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menabrakkan bibir bekunya dengan bibir pucat Luhan. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Sehun membuka mulut Luhan dengan lidahnya, menyesapnya kuat, sembari membawa tangannya untuk menekan tengkuk Luhan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, tubuh Luhan mulai membiru. Tangan Luhan mencengkeram erat kemeja depan Sehun bahkan hampir menyobeknya. Tubuhnya kaku dan mengejang.

Sakit, nafasnya serasa ditarik paksa berikut dengan darahnya, itu yang Luhan rasakan. Namun, ia tak apa.

 _Aku hanya tak ingin ia merasakan lebih jauh dari ini, ku mohon jangan buat aku pergi darinya… Ku mohon…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rabu, 20 April

Suasana Rabu pagi selalu seperti ini; suram dan dingin, bahkan sekarang langit mendung dan menurunkan hujan. Mungkin akibat dari dosa yang dilakukan penghuninya terhadap seorang gadis tak bersalah di hari yang sama. Beberapa orang sudah bersiap dengan barang-barang mereka di sepanjang koridor. Menanti kedatangan seseorang—yang mungkin tak akan melewati koridor hari ini, untuk menuangkan kebencian tak beralasan mereka.

Seorang gadis bermata bulat berjalan pelan dengan tatapan marah. Ia benci dan muak sekali melihat pemandangan setiap hari Rabu ini. Jika saja ia tidak di tingkat akhir, mungkin ia akan keluar dari tempat pesakitan ini. Tempat dimana orang-orang di dalamnya mengklaim diri sebagai manusia namun tindakannya lebih buruk dari binatang.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" Sebuah suara khas terdengar di pendengarannya dan ia menoleh ke belakang dimana ia menemukan gadis bermata sipit berlari kecil kearahnya. Kyungsoo, gadis itu, tersenyum tipis.

"Hai, Baekhyun-ah…" Merekapun berjalan bersama.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" Kyungsoo menoleh saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya, intonasinya lirih dan terdengar, sedih.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ini semua. Aku … merasa tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka." Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya mendengar itu, ia merasakan hal yang sama. "Tidakkah seharusnya kita melindunginya? Luhan… Meskipun kita tak lama bersamanya, tapi, dia baik hati dan dia … tulus. Dia tak seharusnya menerima ini semua!" Baekhyun menggunakan nada tertahan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku muak terus saja seperti ini, aku malu niat itu hanya selalu ada di pikiranku namun aku tak berani melakukannya sampai saat ini… Aku… Aku ingin melindungi Luhan." Kyungsoo meneriakkan kata benar dengan keras di dalam hatinya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Baek. Ya, kita akan melindunginya mulai sekarang." Tandas Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kita melindunginya dari dulu."

 _Ya, harusnya sedari dulu. Tapi, tidak apa-apa._

Mereka berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mencari Luhan. Tiba-tiba saat mereka melewati mulut koridor tua, koridor menuju ruang seni musik dan suara lama dimana Luhan sering menghabiskan waktu di sana, mereka berhenti. Mereka kompak menoleh ke koridor tua itu. Sebuah perasaan tak nyaman menelusup tiba-tiba kedalam dada mereka. Mereka berjalan tergesa kesana dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

BRAK

Teriakan melengking tinggi mengudara bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kedua gadis itu ke lantai begitu pintu tua itu terbuka. Mata mereka berdua menatap ketakutan ke arah dalam. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun sudah berlinang air mata dengan tubuh berdeguk-deguk.

Di sana, Luhan terbujur kaku di atas lantai dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya sudah pucat membiru. Tak perlu berpikir panjangpun mereka tahu apa yang terjadi.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan memberikan respon yang sama. Banyak yang jatuh terduduk di sana setelah memekik tertahan. Aura mencekam menguar begitu saja.

"Luhan…" Kyungsoo melirih penuh penyesalan. Bersama dengan Baekhyun ia merangsek masuk dan memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sudah sebeku es. Mereka memeluknya bersama. Gumaman permintaan maaf penuh penyesalan terus meluncur dari mulut mereka tanpa henti. Di saat mereka akan mulai melakukan hal yang seharusnya, Luhan sudah menyerah.

"Luhan… Luhan… Bangunlah… Aku akan melindungimu… Kumohon… Bangunlah dan kau tak perlu menerima sikap keji mereka lagi… Aku yang… Aku yang akan membalas mereka! Kumohon bangunlah!" Racauan Baekhyun begitu menyayat hati.

Saat sebuah tangan asing hendak menyentuh tubuh Luhan, sontak Kyungsoo menepis keras tangan itu sampai membuat pemiliknya terjungkal ke belakang, bersama dengan tatapan membunuh penuh amarahnya.

"TAK ADA SATUPUN DARI TANGAN KOTOR KALIAN YANG PANTAS MENYENTUHNYA! Sekarang kalian puas telah memperlakukannya sebagai pembunuh?! Kalian puas?! Jangan berani memasang wajah sialan itu! Tertawalah karena kalian berhasil membunuhnya!"

Kyungsoo meraih wajah Luhan dan memeluknya di depan dadanya, tak peduli seragamnya yang sudah bernoda darah. Tangisan pilu terdengar lebih dari sebelumnya.

Di tengah itu semua, perlahan-lahan, di dinding ruang seni musik dan suara dan semua dinding yang ada sekolah itu, muncul huruf-huruf yang ditulis dengan tetesan darah berwarna merah pekat. Membuat seluruh isi sekolah ditimpa ketakutan luar biasa. Semuanya tercekat, seakan oksigen telah direnggut dari tempat itu.

Sampai kapan kalian terus menganggapku sebagai yang berdosa di sini? Haruskah aku memberi sesuatu setelah semua perlakuan 'baik' kalian terhadapku? Tanyakan pada seseorang jika kalian masih tidak percaya.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menangisi jasad dipelukan mereka, meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang jatuh terduduk dengan sorot mata bersalah, meninggalkan orang-orang yang mengklaim diri sebagai manusia; Luhan berdiri di sudut ruang dengan tatapan kosong bersama Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak pergi, Sehun?"

"Tidak, aku bersamamu."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Kali kedua menulis Fic dengan genre seperti ini. Saya menyelesaikannya dua kali duduk, sekitar 6 jam kalau di total. Dan entah, hasilnya akan bagus atau tidak. Jika ada yang aneh atau membingungkan, sampaikan di kolom review, saya akan berusaha menjawabnya—dan memperbaiki untuk kedepannya. Untuk bunuh diri karena patah hati itu, saya pernah baca berita seperti itu dan akhirnya saya masukkan ke Fic ini. Dan bullying, saya pernah merasakannya walau tidak separah yang tertulis ini—ofcoursely. ^^**

 **Ugh, sekadar pemberitahuan, akan ada sequel untuk Secretary Lu. Dalam waktu dekat, cek jika berminat.**

 **.**

 **Anne 2017-05-24**


End file.
